danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Riveria Ljos Alf
Riveria Ljos Alf is part of the Elven royal family and a deputy leader in the Loki Familia. Appearance Riveria is a tall Elven beauty with sparkling emerald coloured hair reaching to the waist and tied in a tail. She has a pair of sharp pointy ears, and a pair of clear jade coloured eyes. Riveria wears a white cloak on top of a green and yellow military coat with a black belt around her waist. She also wears dark colored stockings below long black boots. Personality Riveria has a serious personality. She is one of the only people that didn't laugh at Bell and condemned the others for laughing at him. Riveria is also a strict mentor to the lower leveled members of her familia, training Lefiya in her studies as a mage and Aiz when she was a child. She is calm and collected during the heat of battle, dealing with unexpected events in a leader-like fashion, as shown in the event of the Loki Familia being attacked by large numbers of Virga on the 18th floor. History She was born in the Elves' native home and was a companion of the mother of Eina Tulle. By the time Eina was born, they both had already left their native home. Riveria would can tell when Eina was keeping secrets. Some time later she went to join the Loki Familia. Plot DanMachi Volume 5 After saving them in the Dungeon, Aiz brought Bell, Lili, and Welf to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the Minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. Sword Oratoria Chasing the Unicorn On the third day of their quest, Aiz, Tione, Tiona Hiryute, Lefiya, and Amid searched through the forest at the foot of the mountains for the Unicorn. As they discovered its location, Riveria arrived on a horse, ordered by Loki to help them. Aiz explained the quest details to her and Riveria walked over to the Unicorn. She revealed that she used to keep a Unicorn when she lived in the forest. She quickly tamed it and gently asked for its horn. The Unicorn willingly lowered its head and Riveria gently cut off its horn. Once she finished, Riveria told the group to leave as she would take Unicorn back to the others. The group agreed and left for Orario. Volume 2 The day after the Monsterphilia, Aiz was in the inner garden of the Loki Familia home, readjusting her stance with her sword. While she was practicing, Lefiya appeared and asked about her sword skills, to which she told her that she learned from her father. As she asked more about her parents, Riveria appeared and took Lefiya back to her studies. Later that morning, Aiz made her way to the dining room to eat breakfast. Upon arriving she encounters Bete who was concerned with what he said to her while drunk. She greets him and makes her way over to a table to eat breakfast with Tiona and Lefiya. Tiona asked her if she had anything to do to which she revealed that she needed to go to the dungeon to make up the 40,000,000 valis she owed to the Goibniu Familia for destroying a sword that she borrowed during the Monsterphilia. The three decide to head to the dungeon and invited Tione to come with them. She was reluctant to go with them until Tiona brought up that they were planning on asking Finn to come with them. Upon hearing that Tione's mood instantly changed and she agreed to come along. Finn agreed to come along with them and Riveria joined as well. The dungeon exploration group met up at the Babel at the determined time and entered the dungeon. The strength of their party easily allowed them to get to Rivira on the 18th Floor within no time. Upon arriving, they noticed that the city was in an uproar and learn that a murder happened at Villy's inn. The party made its way there but couldn't get close due to the crowd. Finn forced his way through the crowd and Tione tried to follow but was forced out. Concerned about Finn, Tione threatened the crowd and they opened up a path for the party to go through. Inside of the inn, the party reached the room and found the dead body along with the inn owner Villy and Bors Elder. Bors expressed his annoyance at the Loki Familia and the Freya Familia for thinking they could do anything they want but didn't try to kick them out. Villy explained the situation, revealing that the dead man was wearing full plate armor hiding his face and was with a woman that hid her face. Finn quickly realized what their intentions were causing Lefiya to go red from the thought. Aiz was concerned that Lefiya had suddenly gone red and asked her about it but she told her to not worry about it. While those assembled discussed the situation, Bors had a vial of Status Thief brought to find out who the dead man was. Riveria and Aiz read the dead man's status and revealed that he was named Hashana Dorlia and was from the Ganesha Familia. Alarmed at the information, Bors revealed to them that Hashana was a Level 4, which would mean that the killer was a Level 5 or higher. Finn had everyone on the 18th Floor assemble in front of the inn. The split to check everyone though the women wanted Finn to check them. While checking people Aiz spotted Lulune Louie acting suspicious and chased after her and Lefiya followed. Lulune was fearful of getting murdered and revealed to them that she met Hashana earlier to receive a pack from him to take to the surface. She showed them the contents of the pack which was an green orb with what appeared to be a baby monster inside of it. Aiz reacted strangely to the orb and almost collapsed. At this point the hooded woman unleashed her monsters on the town while she confronted Aiz. The woman, Revis, revealed that she escaped being found by wearing the skin of the dead man over her face. She then mistook Aiz for Aria and attacked her. Aiz drew the battle away from Lefiya and Lulune and told them to go help the others. Aiz and Levis fought each other and Levis gained the upper hand even with Aiz using Ariel. Aiz tried to convince her that she wasn't Aria but Levis wouldn't listen after seeing her magic, stating that it was Aria's magic. She was about to defeat Aiz when Finn and Riveria intervened. Riveria used her magic to make her move and Finn knocked Levis away with a punch to her face. Levis judged their strength as Level 6 and retreated with the green orb. The party decided to retreat except for Aiz who wanted to fight some monsters. She was still in shock about how Levis easily handled her without difficulty. Finn agreed to her request as long as she went with Riveria. Aiz and Riveria continued on and Aiz defeated a Floor Boss by herself. On their way back, Aiz and Riveria encountered a collapsed Bell. Riveria checks on him and figures out that he caused a mind zero after using magic too much. Aiz recognized him immediately, causing Riveria to ask her who he was. She explained the whole incident at the Hostess of Fertility and her desire to apologize to him. Riveria suggested that she should give him a lap pillow and headed off to the surface to leave the two alone together. Aiz took her words and gave Bell a lap pillow while defending him from monsters that tried to attack them. Bell woke up a little while later and mistook her for his mother and an illusion before realizing the situation. He quickly became red and embarrassed, causing him to run from her at high speed. Aiz was surprised and sadness filled her as she stared after the passageway that Bell disappeared into. Volume 4 During the Loki Familia expedition, Aiz ran off to find Bell as soon as she heard about a minotaur on the 9th Floor. However, in the room next to where he was, Ottar confronted her and blocked her way. Aiz asked why he was blocking her to which he answered by stating that he encountered an enemy of his Familia which was enough of a reason. The two fought for a short while and Aiz saw that her attacks were easily deflected and repelled by Ottar, showing the difference in their strengths. Seeing this she activated Airiel and attacked him although she stopped due to concerns about killing him. However, Aiz still managed to deal damage to Ottar and cut him in a few places. Bete, Tiona, Tione, Finn, and Riveria arrived to which Ottar knew that he wouldn't be able to fight all of them at once. He silently retreated back to the surface allowing the members of the Loki Familia to reach Bell. After seeing Bell's battle with the minotaur, Aiz and the others helped him back to the surface with Lili and regrouped with the others on the 50th Floor. Finn selected Riveria, Gareth, Aiz, Tione, Tiona, Bete, Lefiya, Tsubaki, Raul, and a few others to journey down to the 59th Floor. During their journey down, the group was locked onto by several Valgang Dragons on the 58th Floor and sniped through several floors. Lefiya fell down through the hole created by the blasts due to her saving Raul and Aiz, Tione, Gareth, and Bete went down after her while the others journeyed through the Dungeon. Trivia *Riveria is said to be the strongest mage in Orario. Category:Loki Familia Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6